The Edge
by Realm Of Chaos
Summary: What happens when Yuffie gets caught up and sent to a far away place. Somewhere closer than you'd think. It's a short story, in chapters. I'm doing it for a comp, so reviews and Comments more than welcome.NOTE: DISCONTINUED


Chapter 1: Hidden findings  
  
"Have you heard? Vincent's found some old magical book in the mansion library. He's gonna try out some of the spells, soon." The excited little Ninja girl said as she entered the newly constructed seventh heaven bar.  
  
"No, really?" Tifa asked sarcastically, "It's been the only thing Vincent's been talking about."  
  
"Well, are you gonna go watch?" Yuffie asked, hopping from one foot to the other.  
  
"I can't. Business is very good recently. I can't for the life of me think why?" Tifa said, grinning.  
  
"XIII's gonna be there, as is Cid. I haven't heard from Barrett, or any of the others, though."  
  
"Well, it's probably going to be just you four then."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why? Do you particularly want to meet any of our former colleagues?"  
  
"Well, I move round a lot. I wanna know what's been going on."  
  
"Well, I can't help you. Sorry."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
A year has passed, since your death. Some people mourned, others laughed. The planet will never be the same as it was. Maybe it's a good thing, maybe not. Lives have changed. People have changed. I can't be sure whether it's all for the better or not. Sometimes I just want things to return to how they were. Sometimes, I wish things never even went at all. I miss you.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
As Yuffie arrived in Costa del Sol, she smelled the salty sea air.  
  
"That's proper air. I hate it in cities." She said to herself.  
  
Walking down to the beach, she wondered if she should stay for a while, maybe get a bit of a tan, but she thought better of it when some muscly men started wolf whistling at her.  
  
"Lecherous idiots." She muttered.  
  
A car was waiting to take her to Cosmo Canyon, where she was to meet up with Red XIII. This was one of the many perks she got with having been in the group that had saved the world.  
  
"Hey there lovely lady. You wanna take in some sights before we go to the canyon? Maybe have a quick flutter on the races at the Gold Saucer?" The driver asked Yuffie as she stepped into the car.  
  
"No Thanks. I wanna se Nanaki again."  
  
"Right you are, Miss Kisaragi."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
An explosion, deep underground, felt by everyone. A smash of glass, a sudden heavy thud, the sounds of more breaking glass, and then, at the end, a sad little quack.  
  
"Hmm. I don't think that one works." A voice said, from a distance.  
  
"You don't say." Another voice, very nasally, 2Change me back you bastard! QUACK!"  
  
"Let's try…"  
  
Another explosion, sounds of hundreds of books falling onto someone, and then, after a pause, the sound of someone hitting someone else in the stomach.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"NANAKI!" Yuffie cried as she saw the red haired beast at the gates of Cosmo Canyon.  
  
"Yuffie, it's good to se you again. However, times are still not good. Come with me."  
  
"What do you measn, times aren't good? Times are great!"  
  
"Follow me, and you'll see."  
  
Yuffie followed her four legged companion up into the caves of the canyon, where Nanaki's grandfather was seated at a table. All around the room there were books and parchments and scrlls, and on the table there was a small shard of metal.  
  
"What's been going on here?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"The shard fell out of the sky about a week ago. We have no idea where it came from. The only clue we have is a little passage, which has not withstood the test of time." Nanaki said to the girl. His grandfather showed Yuffie the scroll. It was badly damaged. The words on it were:  
  
Tra en g to y nd he w r   
  
A al of s an ords rnal told.  
  
"What does it mean?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"We have no idea." Nanaki said to her.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"I think I've got it this time."  
  
"You'd better. QUACK. I've lost my last cigar. You're gonna pay."  
  
"Where is that spell?"  
  
"Hurry up, Vincent!"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"So let me get this straight. You two are afraid of a little piece of rock? HA!" Yuffie said, laughing.  
  
"It's metal, and we're not afraid. We're aware." Bugenhagen, Nanaki's grandfather said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's EVIL!"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Found it!"  
  
"Well, hurry up."  
  
"Fine."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"I wanna have a look."  
  
"Yuffie, you can't touch it. It's evil."  
  
"Pah. It might be a new form of materia!"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Here goes. Seria…  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Let me hold it!"  
  
"Nanaki, hold her off."  
  
"With which hands, exactly?"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"…Ocutia…"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Watch out…"  
  
"GOT IT!"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"…Transius!"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
As Yuffie grabbed the metal chunk, Vincent finished the spell. However, the spell was he had used was not a transformation spell, but a transmigration one. The magical spike that was caused when Yuffie grabbed the shard focused the spell onto her. Both Nibelheim and Cosmo Canyon were flooded with a bright green light. The lights flowed towards each toher, and then shot off of the planet.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
The next thing that Yuffie felt after touching the shard was intense heat all over. It wasn't a painful heat, But it was heat none the less. Next there was the feeling of a rushing wind all around her, then, as the wind died down, a sudden impact.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
It took Yuffie three hours to recover from unconsciousness. Sitting up slowly, she felt something sharp cutting into her hand. She yelled out. When she looked, the metal shard was sticking into the palm of her right hand. As she moved to pull the chunk of metal out, it started to glow with a light green light, and buried itself into her hand. Yuffie screamed out in pain, and blacked out again.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
After another hour, she awoke, and took in her surroundings.  
  
Trees. Lots of trees. Great. What happened to the Canyon? She thought as she sat forward. Her hand still ached, but there was no visible wound. As she stood up, she heard a voice.  
  
Young one, do not fear me. Take me unto myself, and I will give you power beyond your wildest dreams.  
  
"Wh…Who said that? Where are you?" Yuffie called out.  
  
Do not be afraid, dear child. I am within you.  
  
Yuffie looked at her hand, which had started to glow the same whitish green colour. "How?"  
  
I can give you power. Complete me, and you will be the most feared ninja in the universe.  
  
"How did you know I was a ninja?" Yuffie asked the voice.  
  
I am within you. I can feel your thoughts, your wants, your DESIRES. I can help you liberate your hometown.  
  
" Wutai…" Yuffie whispered. "I'll do it."  
  
There is another piece of myself due east of this place. A mile away. Collect it.  
  
"Ok." Yuffie headed out to get the shard. "What are you?" She asked as she was walking.  
  
I am a sword of great power. I have the ability to end wars, stop armies. I, am SOUL EDGE! 


End file.
